HumanCovenant Alliance War
by Zelos Fujibayashi Jr
Summary: Ch 4 is up. This is a HaloStarcraft crossover that I am writing with the assistance of Quantus. Yeah I know it doesn't work but who cares. The only thing I can promise you is a good story. R
1. Chapter 1: Slaughter at Mangius VI

Halo / Starcraft  
Human / Covenant Alliance War  
Chapter 1: Slaughter at Mangius IV  
  
Written by: Shadow15 and Quantus  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Starcraft, or any characters that appear in the games or books that have to do with them. All other characters in this fic belong to me.  
  
December 5, 2554 16:05 hours (Military Calendar) Mangius System: Mangius IV Terran outpost: Nigira  
  
He was the only surviving member of his squad from the sudden Protoss offensive. The thing that really took Corporal Adam Jenkins and his fellow Terran soldiers at Nigira was that there were supposedly no Protoss in the entire system. "Scratch that though, it's full of them." He thought to himself. Adam put that thought aside and thought of the only things a Terran Ghost should think of during battle, stealth and death.  
  
He snuck past the lines of Zealots and Dragoons; he had never seen so many Protoss in one battle in his entire career. Then he saw the Reavers coming over the hill, things have just gone from bad to worse. Deciding now was the best time as any to find and perch somewhere safe. He found a cliff that he'd have to climb to in order to get to. Plus that was the only way to get there. "What a perfect place for a sniper position" he thought. Adam saw that the Protoss were going after the Siege Tanks and he started his sniping from there, with all the abuse the tanks could take they wouldn't last long against this assault. After he cleared the area where the tanks were, he started sniping anywhere that would help. "What I would do for backup right now."  
  
As if on cue, a squadron of Wraiths lifted off from the base, and banked towards the enemy lines, then fired. The laser fire that hailed forth from the squadron ripped through the Protoss forces and the missiles managed to destroy one of the Reavers. Adam changed his mind this might be fun after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Coronal Mendez was busy giving order to the troops to defend the base at all costs. After taking down several Zealots that threatened to overrun his position he told several Heavy Marines to give him covering fire so he could get to the communications array. When he arrived he had to catch his breath he was nearly killed by Dragoon fire on the way there. He told the Lieutenant who was stationed at the array to get ready to send a long range distress signal.  
  
When the signal was ready Mendez grabbed the microphone headset and stated "UNSC naval yard Reach this is UED base Nigira on Mangius IV, we are under heavy fire from Protoss troops, and we need immediate assistance!" before he was able to repeat the message, a Zealot energy blade tore him in half.  
  
Two marines standing in the doorway to the Comm. Room had seen what happened to the colonel and looked at each other. "Oh shit! They got the colonel!"  
  
The Zealot glanced at the soldiers who were already raising their weapons. "You Mother Fucker!" The marines that were guarding the front of the base heard the gunshots and rushed to the hallway. They turned to see two frightened marines with smoking barrels; he peeked around the corner to see a torn apart zealot with blue blood oozing out. They also saw the dead colonel.  
  
"Well, I hope they got the transmission." Said a shaking marine.  
  
* * *  
  
A squad of Heavy Marines that survived the last assault killed any Protoss that crossed their path. Then they noticed something strange. "The Protoss are retreating!?"  
  
"That's because they've finally taught who their dealing with." a cocky Private responded. "We're the biggest squad of Marine bad-asses in the corps!" (I know that's line is from Halo. But it's a great line and it fit in, please don't hate me _)  
  
Suddenly four metal plates dropped to the ground. One in the base and three in the battle field, the Grav-Lifts activated and Covenant troops spilled out. At the same time thousands of troops with tanks, Ghosts, and Banshee's appeared by the hill where the Protoss retreated to.  
  
"Hey sarge, what the hell are they." The same cocky Private said, the color drained from his face.  
  
"I don't know but they sure as hell aren't Protoss. But just in case don't fire unless fired upon.  
  
* * *  
  
Their was a lone Ghost in front of all the Covenant troops. Its driver was a gold armored Elite named Malaki 'Zamamee, a survivor of Halo. It wailed a battle cry as it pointed toward the human base. The Covenant assault began. The UED base never knew what hit them.  
  
· · · 


	2. Chapter 2: Uniting Forces

Halo / Starcraft  
Human / Covenant Alliance War  
Chapter 2: The Best Reinforcements  
  
Written by: Shadow15 and Quantus  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Starcraft, or any characters that appear in the games or books that have to do with them. All other characters in this fic belong to me.  
  
December 6, 2554 02:00 hours (Military Calendar) Aboard Longsword Z-618 UNSC Naval Yard Reach  
  
Lieutenant Sakamoto swung her Longsword around so she could make another pass through the debris field around Reach before she headed back to the new UNSC flagship Morning Sun.  
  
Her task, along with forty other Longswords, was to search the debris field, which consisted of UNSC and Covenant ships, around Reach for any salvageable ship parts. A secondary mission was to rescue any survivors that might have lasted two years in space, which was highly unlikely. The planet Reach had been glassed over after the now legendary escape of a SPARTAN soldier named "Master Chief."  
  
The Covenant still knew the location of Earth, now it was only a matter of time before the end of the war. After the first attack on Earth, the Covenant had struck true fear into every human's soul. Now ONI could no longer instill into the hearts of civilian's that there was a huge amount of hope left for the human race. When the Covenant was driven away from Earth everyone had finally seen through ONI's lies and saw how close the human race was extinction.  
  
Sakamoto asked for landing clearance as she exited the debris field, before she started the landing procedures her speakers came to life and a transmission started. "(Static) naval yard Reach (static) UED (static) Nigira on Mangius IV (static) under heavy (static) Protoss (static) immediate assistance (static) repeat (blood curdling scream.)" The transmission cut off.  
  
As soon as she landed she had contacted the bridge to see if they had also gotten the strange transmission. The answers she received were orders to go to the Cryo-Bay, for the Morning Sun was getting ready to go into slipspace and would be there in two days. She needed some rest after scavenging the debris field for 18 hours, even though she hated Cryo-sleep. She did as ordered and started to head for the Bay.  
  
* * *  
  
Admiral Wesley was on the bridge of the UNSC flagship Morning Sun when the transmission from Mangius IV was relayed to the bridge speakers. He ordered that the rest of the UNSC ships to relay the message to Earth and continue with their current mission. He ordered the Morning Sun to get ready for a jump in to slipspace. The AI calculated the coordinates for the jump and started the process for slipspace.  
  
Wesley had seen Protoss in action when he was an enlisted soldier and that is why he decided to join the UNSC instead of staying with the UED. Despite how his personal feelings about not wanting to go, he had to help his fellow human no matter who the enemy was.  
  
As soon as the jump had started he made his way towards Bridge Cryo- Bay 2, which was guarded by Marines armed to the teeth. The UNSC could no longer afford the loss of great brass such as Wesley. There were few Admirals that were just as decorated as him, but the one that stood out among them all was the late Admiral Whitcomb. When he heard of Whitcomb's death his emotions nearly snapped. He and Whitcomb served together and NCOs and were nearly considered brothers on how close their friendship was. If there was anything he would do is to get revenge for his friend, but he would not allow this feeling to blind his decisions.  
  
The guards snapped a brisk salute to the Admiral as he passed. The Cryo-Bay technicians asked the Wesley to drink the fluid required for Cryo- sleep as soon as he walked in. He hated the stuff along with everyone else, but he downed it like a shot of whisky to get it over with. He laid down in the Cryo-tube when he was ready the tech's closed the hatch and he was sent into the world of dreams. Or in this case nightmares, as Wesley dreamt of his encounters he had with the Protoss.  
  
* * *  
  
December 6, 2554 12:00 hours (military calendar) Milky Way Solar System: Earth UNSC Base: Fort Unity  
  
"Sir, we've intercepted a transmission going to the fallen planet Reach." The commander turned around and boasted an order to one of his peons "You, get me whoever replaced Captain Keyes position." The man flicked on a terminal and brought up a message screen. "Sir, His jurisdiction has been temporarily taken by Master Chief, one of our only remaining Spartan soldiers.  
  
The commander cued a signal on his screen. {Signal Mensk, Arcturus.} {Sending, please wait.} His screen changed and a face appeared. "Ahh, good day commander." The man said. He had a grey beard and looked about 45 or 46. "Arcturus, how's it going comrade?" The so-called "comrade" was wearing a uniform that resembled that of a Nazi general. The only thing different was the symbol was a hand and whip and it said United Korhal allied force.  
  
He was now the emperor of all that was Terran. He overthrew the U.E.D jurisdiction but let it survive for his personal needs. He also whipped the Confed resistance that once governed a democracy over the Terrans. It was once called the Terran Dominion.  
  
"So, what have you called me for?" said the emperor. "I need you to help me on Mangius IV. It is under attack." He agreed to ally with the UNSC forces.  
  
* * *  
  
December 8, 2554 11:47 hours (military calendar) Mangius System: Mangius IV Terran base: Nigira  
  
Adam looked over the battle field as Covenant forces and Terran forces traded fire. He was surprised that he wasn't found for the two days he was up where he was waiting for back up.  
  
The first of the new creatures that Adam decided to kill was the gold armored one that seemed to be the leader. He thought at first he missed when he shot it because the alien didn't go down. In stead what seemed to be a shield shimmered over the alien's body. Not willing to give up Adam emptied what remained of his clip. Three shots sailed towards the gold plated creature. Two of the shots impacted the shield and it failed. The third shell flew directly into the alien's skull splattering brains and blood through the exit wound.  
  
He moved to reload his weapon, he had wasted an entire clip at one of the enemy tanks, and this made him upset because he was running out of ammo. When he put a fresh magazine into the sniper his com. channel snapped to life and a female voice said, "This is UNSC dropship B-965. Does any UED force hear me? please respond!"  
  
Adam cried with joy and responded, "B-965 this is UED Ghost Adam Jenkins, glad you could make it to the party, and could you offer us any assistance."  
  
A minute passed by before the pilot of the dropship responded. "Of course I can, you know the Marine motto, 'We deliver'." She chuckled and continued, "I've two capital ships from the UNSC and the UED in orbit taking care of the Covenant ships in orbit. And fifty UNSC dropships with twenty Marines each coming your way."  
  
· · · 


	3. Chapter 3: The Best Reinforcements

Halo / Starcraft  
Human / Covenant Alliance War  
Chapter 3: Uniting Forces  
  
Written by: Shadow15 and Quantus  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Starcraft, or any characters that appear in the games or books that have to do with them. All other characters in this fic belong to me.  
  
December 8, 2554 12:32 hours (Military calendar) Mangius System: Mangius IV Terran base: Nigira  
  
Adam watched as the UNSC Pelican dropships, some of them had Warthogs attached to the bottom of them, touch down on the battle field. Marines charged out, as the blast doors opened, and started to fire. Finding safe places to fire from, they started a massive wave of MA5B shells and Jackhammer rockets. This attack had taken the Covenant completely by surprise and decimated half of their forces. Most of the rockets had taken out their intended armor targets, so there were practically no more mortar tanks.  
  
Adam then saw a sight he was happy to see, a few dozen UED dropships heading towards the ground for dust-off. Some of them had already landed and Heavy Marines were filing out of the ships some with Vulture Cycles. As soon as they were in adequate positions they added there fire to the UNSC's fire.  
  
* * *  
  
A squad of Vulture Cycles and Warthogs hummed as they drove into the base. The Vultures came in quick and dropped their spider minds. They fired a continues stream of canister rounds at the covenant forces. The flak explosions drove the scared covenant group into the patch of spider mines. The spider mines eradicated the covenant. The marines rejoiced in their victory. The Warthogs chain guns destroyed anything that was left and secured the grav-lift making sure nothing came out of the well alive.  
  
* * *  
  
"You sure about this Chief!?" Warrant Officer Diana screamed over the whine of the Pelicans engines. Even thought she knew what he would say, it still made her more comfortable to ask.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'm sure. They need all the help they can get down there." John responded. The way that Diana was concerned for him reminded him of 'Foe hammer' the pilot of E-419 on Halo. Those memories he didn't want to remember.  
  
"Fire team Hotel this is F-019 we have the Master Chief inbound, requesting perimeter fire." Diana turned off the transmission and yelled, "Chief, your going in hot!"  
  
"We read you loud and clear F-019," Sergeant Freeman responded. "You heard her ladies, let's clear the drop zone and roll out the carpet!" His squad of Marines took absolutely no time in completing than task.  
  
A minute later F-019 was hovering over the ground waiting for Master Chief to clear the area. "Good luck, Chief. Diana out." She said as F- 019 lifted off the ground and headed towards the base to bring supplies to the field.  
  
As soon as the Pelican left Sgt. Freeman ran up to John and saluted "It's a great honor to work with you sir."  
  
John returned the salute and responded, "Thanks but it's also an honor working alongside fellow Marines. What's the situation Sgt." John already knew the Covenant ground forces had been nearly wiped out, but he wanted to hear it also.  
  
"We've got 'em on the run Chief!" Freeman responded as he snipped a retreating Grunt. Another Marine hailed forth a Jackhammer and killed an Elite, "Ha, get up so I can kill you again you bloody bastard!" (I know another great line from Halo ^^)  
  
Chief joined the fight as he threw a frag grenade into a pack of Grunts. Then his motion tracker picked up several large enemy tags that kept multiplying. "Chief we've got incoming. Several dozen dropships and Banshees are coming towards the battlefield." Cortana alerted Chief through his internal speakers. "I'm getting tanks that have ground-air defense ability to back us up."  
  
"Cortana patch that through everyone else." John responded. "Hey boys, we've got company on the way. Let's give them a welcoming party of Jackhammers before the tanks get 'em!" He said as he pointed towards the hill behind him.  
  
As the Marines looked toward the hill that Chief was pointing to, several platoons of Scorpion and Siege tanks rolled over the peak on the hill. All of them armed with anti-air flack cannons. The humans had received their reinforcements that equaled that of a few regiments. The Covenant were about to get legions.  
  
· · · 


	4. Chapter 4: Who's Fleet is Stronger

Halo / Starcraft  
Human / Covenant Alliance War  
Chapter 4: Who's Fleet is Stronger: Part I  
  
Written by: Shadow15 and Quantus  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Starcraft, or any characters that appear in the games or books that have to do with them. All other characters in this fic belong to me.  
  
Author Note: For those who have been waiting for an update on the story, sorry for the wait. I just got through the hardest part of my senior year and now I'll have a little more time to write the fic. But there will still be delays until I graduate. Anywho, for those who still read thanks for reading and enjoy the fic.  
  
December 8, 2554 12:10 hours (military calendar) Mangius system: Above Mangius IV Aboard UNSC Flagship Morning Sun  
  
In the space around Mangius IV was much like the battleground planet- side. There were ten Covenant cruisers and fifteen Protoss. They were trading fire with the UNSC forces, which consisted of the Morning Sun, four destroyers, and one carrier, with the UED forces, which had the Hyperioron with ten other UED cruisers.  
  
One of the Mourning Sun's bridge officers stated, "Admiral Wesley the dropships are away and so far their not being touched by the Covenant or Protoss forces."  
  
There was a feint smile on Wesley's face. He was glad Jenova, the ship's AI, had been correct. He wasn't surprised that it was because it was a near direct copy of the now infamous 'smart' AI Cortana. The difference between the two is that Jenova took the form of a beautiful angel. She was wearing a Greek toga and her white wings were touching the bottom of the holo panel she was 'standing' on. Wesley chuckled, "I don't even know why I doubted you Jenova. It seems that I'm getting a little rusty."  
  
Jenova smirked "Don't worry about it Admiral. We all make mistakes sometimes." She looked sideways occupied by something else. "Admiral, three Covenant ships coming out of Slipstream space their patterns matches that of Destroyers."  
  
Wesley was not surprised at all, "Lt. Sonoto unlock Archer missile pods A1 through H9 and prep the MAC cannons for firing," the Morning Sun's MAC gun was able to fire two salvos for each gun and the ship was armed with three guns. "I want a firing solution for the Archer missiles to hit each ship after the MAC's second salvo hits the Covenant shields."  
  
"Aye, aye sir." Lt. Sonoto responded as he calculated the firing solution and fed it to Jenova to make slight adjustments. "Firing solution ready to fire sir."  
  
"Fire on my mark..." Wesley waited for the covenant ships to appear from Slipstream and use the few seconds when they were powered down afterwards to fire. "Mark!'  
  
The Mourning Sun shuddered as the three MAC cannons fired off their salvos and the Archer missiles fired. The first of rounds hit the Covenants shields, which shimmered from the impact. The second rounds hit the shields which depleted the rest of the shields. The Archer missiles came and hit the ships, when they detonated they burst into plumes of fire that rattled the Covenant cruisers. Two of the targets were dead and floating in space after the attack the other exploded sending shrapnel into the other two cruisers.  
  
"Well that's good the four Covenant destroyers are nearly gone ... make that they are thanks to Capt. Sakura's ship." Jenova commented.  
  
* * *  
  
December 8, 255 13:10 hours (military calendar) Mangius system: Above Mangius IV Aboard USD Flagship Hyperioron  
  
The newly appointed General Edmond Duke was sitting in his comfy command chair in the bridge of his ship. The ship had been previously owned by emperor Mensk. Duke's old ship the Norad II was destroyed in a skirmish against the Protoss at his own Terran base. The base was inhabited by James Raynor and his rogue men, Duke was helping him. He was guarding his territory near Raynor but a Protoss regiment came across him and he lost the fight.  
  
"This reminds me of old times, Robert what to you think?" asked Duke.  
  
Capt. Robert Sakura turned to his commanding officer and replied, "If you mean by the old battles with the Protoss, sir, yes I know what you mean. But the Covenant is something else. We're going to need to make up new strategies if they don't already know how to counter everything." Sakura turned to the view screen watching some of his fighters die but taking a few enemies with them. The unfortunate part was that the supply of enemies was relentless and non-stopping.  
  
A lieutenant called for the Generals attention. "Sir, Admiral Wesley requests that our fleets join into one fighting force to wipe out the rest of the enemy forces."  
  
"Captain Sakura, you make the call."  
  
"So be it, tell the Admiral that we will be there as soon as we finish up here." He sighed and turned to Duke. "We'll show them who has the stronger fleet. Without putting the entire force in danger though."  
  
· · ·  
  
Again sorry for the wait and also how short this is just wanted to update. Please R&R. 


	5. Vignette 1: The Different Faces of Marin...

Halo / Starcraft  
Human / Covenant Alliance War  
Vignette 1: The Different Faces of Marines  
  
**December 9th 2554, 14:22 (Military Calendar)   
Mangius system: Above Mangius IV  
Aboard USD Flagship Hyperioron**

"Gentlemen, today, we will fight. We will fight because that is what we are trained to do. To be honest with you, we don't have much to fight for. Our government is deteriorating day by day and the old man Mensk will die off. We fight for ourselves, and our families, not for these USNC marines or their people."  
  
The echoing voice from General Edmond Duke was forced into every marine's ear either by transceiver or in the giant room in the bowels of the hulking ship. One hour after the speech three fourths of the entire Terran fleet entered the Mangius system (300,000 ships). The sky was littered with black dots in every space above the planet.  
  
General Duke ordered a full assault on the planet at 16:00 hours on December 9th 2554. This record was documented that day to be remembered as the Terran's finest hour. All 300,000 ships turned and entered the atmosphere and thousands upon thousands of fighters, Drop-ships, and smaller frigates were scattered upon the terrain of Mangius IV. Within the hour the covenant hit a brick wall of marines. The marines tore the covenant to pieces with searing hot rounds. The most known thing to a marine to see before he died in that hour was blue blood squirting up in the air in every direction and shots piercing the hot air.  
  
The battles around the planet each lasted a good night or two. 32 million men were deployed that week on the planet, 200,456 men died in two days.  
  
A stray marine platoon of 45 walked into a USNC base outside of western world development site three and was welcomed to stay because they fought along side the marines during the battles. One USNC marine looked at a Terran admiring his bulkhead battle armor. The suit alone weighed 193 pounds but it held its own weight so the marine was comfortable. His C-22 gauss rifle had scorch marks where the mussel flare burned the metal. "Pardon fellow but why do some of you have barcodes on your heads?" said the smaller marine to the Terran. "Re-soc, it's a thing we have to go through before training. Some guy on mar Sara found out that it's a memory layover or brainwash if you will. We are bred where I come from so I didn't go through Re-soc to get the memory layover, just for training." The terror on the smaller marines face was growing. Some Terran on his left leaned toward him and commented "You know I looked into my files and before Re-soc I was a murderer and institutionalized at a insane asylum in New Braxis.  
  
The former psycho got up and walked to the mess building. The terrorized marine gazed into the dirt on the ground. "Wow, I can't believe your past is so horrible." The Terran chuckled "It's not so bad once you know your gonna die anyway. That's the thing I am grown, programmed and killed, it's my purpose." The marine had a tear in his eye and it dropped to the ground. "Don't worry son, it's nothing to be concerned about because the whole idea is that we will go to any lengths to survive. Unlike earth which uses Estimation and Chances, we take no chances, we kill or be killed. For every marine killed two are created. It our way of life, if you want to cry about it blame yourselves. You humans are the ones who exiled our colonies." The marine wiped the tear away and announced that he was hungry for dinner.  
  
The battles would continue for the next month nonstop until all of the covenant were dead or retreated as ordered by General Edmond Duke, Terran expeditionary force.  
  
A Lieutenant walked into the clearing between the mess hall and barracks and yelled to the sitting marines to come inside because a storm was coming. In the barracks the marines sat at the tables and discussed what they would do after the war ended. "Hey forget it man this war will not end." The other two stared at the bulkhead marine with a puzzled face. "Do you two honestly believe that we are here to end this war, I can't believe you don't realize the truth. We can't beat the Zerg or Covenant let alone the Protoss. It is our fate to die, that is why we tried to stop you humans from entering our business."  
  
The same Lieutenant walked into the barracks and announced a tank regiment was strolling through the town and that they should pack up and follow the tanks, give them support. At 23:00 hours the 45 marines met up with the tank regiment accompanied by some goliath suits and a squad of vulture bikes. A marine climbed onto an Arcolite siege tank and opened the hatch. "Yo capt'n where we going?" He looked up at the marine "You didn't here yet? Were going to the western world development command center to destroy all resistance.  
  
The next morning they rumbled into the small development town and immediately the 88 flak rounds burst in all directions. The thunderous shots compressed the air in the marine's lungs and they started to loose consciousness one by one. Through the shots the marines were told to shut their face plates and did so. The marines in the USNC didn't have face plates so they were crammed into the tanks or lied on top of them. A squad of marines was blown apart by artillery covering tanks with blood.  
  
· · ·  
  
Hope you liked R & R.


End file.
